vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnome (Monster Girl Quest!)
Summary Gnome is one of the Four Great Spirits, being the spirit of the Earth. Originally a worshipped deity in Safaru, the village has long since been abandoned and worship of the four spirits ceased and was replaced by faith in Ilias. Gnome has been living alone with her mud dolls in the ruins of Safaru since. She eventually teamed up with Heinrich and, later, Luka in order to defeat the Monster Lord. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Gnome Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Earth Spirit Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Like all Spirits, she is the abstract concept of her element, namely Earth), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 8, relies on the “Earth” element), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm the spirit forms of other spirits and harm ghosts with her magical attacks), Mind Manipulation (Can enter one’s mind, projecting herself inside it and modifying at will), Regeneration (Low-Godly for her physical form, at least Mid-High for her spirit form), Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict various status effects), Healing (Can heal herself or others), Size Manipulation (Can reduce the opponent's size), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her or other's durability and strength), Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Resurrection (Can revive others), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with her fists), Acupuncture (Can hit an enemy's pressure points, potentially instantly killing them) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Death Manipulation (Immune to the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Immune to Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Resists the ascension effect), Poison Manipulation (Resists the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Resists the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect), Earth Manipulation (Immune to earth attacks), Size Manipulation (Immune to the mini status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Has a similar level to the Shadow Girl and can fight enemies like Valto and 10% Adramelech) | Multiverse level+ (Can boost Luka's attack greatly. Should be comparable to Salamander) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to her speed at full power) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Salamander) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Can make Luka's sword as heavy as the Earth and should have comparable lifting strength to him) | Immeasurable (Can boost Luka's strength to the point where he can overpower angels) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Should have comparable durability to her full power) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Universal (Exists all over the universe and should have comparable range to Undine) Standard Equipment: Hammers, Shields, Clubs Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: Unknown. Her only fight was a test again Luka, and thus she willingly held back. However, in Paradox, she mostly fights in the most efficient way possible, albeit mostly with physical attacks. Weaknesses: Shy. She is normally unable to use her full power due to lack of practice Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Fairy Skills' *'Kamaitachi:' A nature magic skill that summons a blast of wind. *'Landslide:' A nature magic skill that summons a landslide. *'Flash Flood:' A nature magic skill that quickly floods an area. *'Dance Invitation:' A mysterious dance that stuns the target for a while. *'Fairy Heal:' A nature magic skill that heals a target by a bit. *'Fairy Dance:' A dance that shrinks the target, reducing their power. *'Fireball:' A nature magic skill that summons a fireball. *'Freeze:' A nature magic skill that quickly freezes the target. *'Thunderbolt:' A nature magic skill that summons a thunderbolt. -'Earth Sprite Skills' *'Violent Axe:' A basic axe skill. *'Club Strike:' A basic club skill. *'Earthquake:' The user triggers an earthquake that damages enemies. *'Spinning Club Strike:' A club skill that hits everyone in sight. *'Fire Roar Axe:' An axe strike imbued with fire. *'Breath of the Earth:' The user is embued with Gnome's energy, significantly boosting their strength and defense. *'Rock Drop:' The user drops a rock on every enemy on the field. -'Warrior Skills:' *'Double Slash:' A simple sword skill that hits twice. *'Gale Thrust:' A quick sword thrust imbued with wind. *'Power Charge:' The user charges their strength to double their attack next turn. *'Shockwave Blade:' A sword slash that creates a shockwave. *'Double-Edged Cut:' A risky sword move that deals damage to the user. *'Falcon Slash:' A quick sword skill that hits twice. -'Martial Artist Skills' *'Leg Sweep:' A quick leg sweep that might stun the opponent. *'Flying Knee Kick:' A flying knee kick that deals bonus damage to flying monsters. *'Roundhouse:' A roundhouse kick that hits all enemies in sight. *'Focused Mind:' The user focuses its mind, boosting its agility and attack for the next attack. *'Steel Body:' A skill that boosts the user's defense for a while, halving physical attacks. *'Pressure Point:' The user hits the enemy's pressure points, potentially causing instant death. *'Fist Thrust:' A basic fist thrust attack. -'Power Fighter:' *'Club Strike:' A basic club skill. *'Snake Spiral:' A flail skill that hits every enemy on the field. *'Wild Club:' The user swings their club wildly, hitting the enemy many times. *'Chain Drive:' A flail skill that chains several blows on the enemy. -'Overpowering Fist Skills:' *'Chakra:' The user concentrates its chakra to heal itself. *'Rakshasa Palm::' A simple palm-based attack. *'Explosive Fist:' A fist attack that creates explosions and damages random individuals. *'Revival:' The user uses their ki to resurrect a fallen comrade. *'Electric Kick:' A kick skill imbued with electricity. Key: Base (Original/Paradox Timeline) | Full Power (Original/Paradox Timeline) Gallery Cutin_earth.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Spirits Category:Fairies Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Size Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Club Users Category:Axe Users Category:Flail Users Category:Good Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Shield Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gnomes